The True Hearts Day Mystery
by VickyT36
Summary: True Hearts Day is coming, and everyone's getting ready for it. But something tragic happens when all the husbands and boyfriends in Ever After go missing. Kitty's on the case and with the help of Cupid and the kids, they'll find out where they went and why.
1. The Men of Ever After

**Hey everyone, VickyT36 here with another ever after high fanfic, enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1: The Men of Ever After  
**

The men of Ever After, Daring Charming, Dexter Charming, Alistair Wonderland, Hunter Huntsman, Sparrow Hood, Hopper Croakington, Humphrey Dumpty, and a visiting Chase Redford, were close and good friends.

They were all graduates of Ever After High, and were very happy and content with their lives. One morning they all woke up bright and early to start their day. Daring woke up with his wife Apple. "Morning, sweetheart."he greeted.

"Good morning, Daring." replied Apple. The two got out of bed, and went to get washed and dressed. After a while, when they were downstairs, Maria came down. "Morning everyone." she greeted. "Good morning, sweetie." said Apple.

"There's my princess." said Daring. At the resident of his brother, Dexter woke up before Raven, and went to get breakfast ready, something he knew she appreciated, especially when she'd had a long shift at the hospital.

By the time Raven and Rain woke up, and got into the kitchen, Dexter had already fixed some waffles and sausage. "Morning, girls." he said. "Morning, Dexter, thanks for making breakfast." said Raven.

"No problem, Raven." said Dexter. "And you made waffles, my favorite." said Rain. With Alistair, he woke up to find his wife still sleeping. He gently kissed her on the nose, and her eyes opened. "Good morning, honey." said Bunny.

"Morning, Bunny." said Alistair. "Sleep well?" he asked. "Best sleep ever." she answered. They got up, and Alistair knocked on Winter's door. "Winter, you awake?" he asked. "I'm up, Dad." answered Winter from the other side.

"We'll see you downstairs." said Alistair. At the Hunstman house, Hunter and Ashlynn woke up with the sun, and before getting breakfast ready they fed their animal friends together. At Sparrow's house, he and Poppy were asleep, when the sound of crying over the baby monitor woke them up.

"(Yawns), well Zack's awake." said Poppy, about to get out of bed. "No, I'll take care of Zack." said Sparrow, and he went to get their youngest child ready for the day. At Hopper's house, he, Ginger, and Spice were just finishing breakfast.

"Well go up and get dressed Spice, I have to get you to school." said Ginger. "Okay, Mom." said Spice, and she went upstairs. "Well, I better get these dishes cleaned up." said Ginger, starting to grab the plates.

"Don't worry, Ging, I got these." said Hopper, getting the plates for her. "Thank you, Hopper." said Ginger, gratefully. At the home of Humphrey and his family, they had just finished a breakfast of eggs.

"That was a great omelette, Blondie." complimented Humphrey. "Thanks, honey." said Blondie. "Hey, Dad could we play a quick game of catch before you leave for work?" asked Owen. "Sure, why not." said Humphrey.

So the two grabbed their mitts and a ball, and went outside. At the hotel Darling and Chase were staying at, Darling had just gotten cleaned up, and saw that Chase had brought her favorite breakfast, crepes with berries up from the downstairs buffet.

* * *

All day, while the kids were at school, and the wife were at their jobs, the men were doing their jobs. Daring worked hard beside Apple, going over paperwork and the requests from their subjects. Dexter was at his side, providing his advice and expertise.

Alistair spent his day organizing his books and helping customers. Hunter was at his clinic looking at hurt and sick animals, and giving them check-ups. Sparrow gave some people lessons on how to play the electric guitar.

Hopper sold some pets some nice people, Humphrey made some websites at his office, and Chase spent the day with Darling seeing the sights, and enjoying each other company. At the end of the day, some of the dads went to pick up their kids, and other went home later.

Humphrey picked up Owen at school, Hopper came home from his pet shop, she see Spice and Ginger preparing baked goods for the bakery. As soon as Sparrow came home he was bombarded by Griffin and Fern, and little Zack.

Hunter came home to find Ashlynn making dinner, and Jake and Nick playing video games. Alistair got Winter from school, Dexter picked up Rain, and since Daring was already home, he greeted Maria when she got home.

Life was great for the men, they had great jobs, beautiful, lovely wives, and fun, lovable kids.

 **That's chapter 1, plz review**


	2. True Hearts Day

**Chapter 2: True Hearts Day**

One morning, Gabriel woke up to the smell of pancakes. He got out of bed, and walked to the kitchen. Cupid was at the stove flipping pancakes while humming to herself. "Good morning, Mom." said Gabriel.

"Good morning to you too, Gabriel. I hope you're in the mood for pancakes." said Cupid. "I am, let me just get cleaned up first." said Gabriel. He quickly washed his face, brushed his teeth, and hurried back to the kitchen.

He sat down at the table, and Cupid set a plate of heart shaped pancakes in front of him. "Heart shaped pancakes, you're humming, which means you're in a good mood. It can only mean one thing." said Gabriel.

"Yes, True Hearts Day is coming." said Cupid. True Hearts Day was similar to Valentine's Day except it came in the springtime. Like Valentine's Day it was a day when people expressed their love for each other.

Whether it was true love, friendship love, family love, or any other kind of love, True Hearts Day was a day to celebrate any kind of love. "Now, eat up, and get dressed, we need to get you to school." said Cupid.

"Okay, Mom." said Gabriel. He ate his pancakes, got on his clothes, and grabbed his backpack. As Cupid walked Gabriel to school, the sights and signs of True Hearts Day were everywhere, even though the holiday was about a month away.

The sky was clear, flowers were in bloom. There were heart decorations in windows, stores were having sales on flowers, chocolates, and stuffed animals, and people were being nice to each other, couples were holding hands, and being happy.

Soon they got to the school. "Have a good day at school, sweetheart." said Cupid. "Thanks, Mom, bye." said Gabriel, and he went into the building. When he got into his classroom, he saw he was the last one there.

"Hi guys." he greeted. "Hey, Gabriel." said his friends. "So you guys looked for True Hearts Day?" he asked. "Yeah, it's nice to see everybody so happy." said Fern. "And I can't wait till the True Hearts Day party we have here at school." said Griffin.

"Well my mom can't wait for the holiday, and she says she's gonna teach me to shoot love arrows and grow mood roses." said Gabriel. "Sounds cool." said Sequoia. Then a ball of pink light floated into the room, and Mrs. Godmother appeared.

"Good morning, children." she said. "Good morning, Mrs. Godmother." said the kids. And with that being said, class began.

* * *

At Cupid's office, she was at her desk, waiting for her next client. "Ms. Cupid, a Mr. Redford is here to see you." said the receptionist over her intercom. "Mr. Redford?" asked Cupid, she wasn't expected him.

But if he needed to see her, he must've needed her help. "Send him in." said Cupid, over the intercom. A couple minutes later, Chase walked in. "Chase Redford, what brings you here?" asked Cupid.

"Hi, Cupid, sorry to burst in on you at work, but I really could use some love advice." said Chase. "Well take a seat." said Cupid, referring to the chairs. Chase sat down, and began talking. "As you know, I've been dating Darling Charming for a long time now."

"Yes, three years to be precise." said Cupid. "How do you know that?" asked Chase. "Being the daughter of the god of love, I make it my responsibility to know how long love lasts." Cupid explains.

"Anyway, I've been thinking about this a lot, and I really like being with Darling. And I was thinking of taking it to the next level." said Chase, and he pulled out a little black box, and opened it to reveal a small engagement ring.

"Oh my goodness, that's beautiful." said Cupid. "I know, but I don't know how to ask her, and whenever I try to ask her I get all nervous." said Chase. "You've come to the right place, Chase. Now listen you love Darling right?" asked Cupid.

"Of course." he said. "Then you simply just tell her you want to marry her." said Cupid. "But whenever I try, I get tongue tied and can't think of what to say next." said Chase. "I see your problem." said Cupid.

"What?" asked Chase. "You're trying to make the words come from here." said Cupid, pointing to her head. "But the words should be coming from here." she said, pointing to her chest. "So I should be speaking from the heart." said Chase.

"Exactly." answered Cupid. "Yeah, I can do that, thanks Cupid." said Chase, and he left. "Anytime." said Cupid.

* * *

After leaving Cupid's office, Chase went to the castle. If he wanted to marry Darling, it was only the proper thing to ask her older brothers for permission. Daring and Dexter were in the study with Apple going over business, when one of the butlers came in.

"Your highness, your grace, Chase Redford is here, and he's like to speak with you two." he said. "Hmm, wonder what he wants." said Daring. "Better go find out." said Dexter. "We'll be right back, Apple, can you handle the rest of the papers?" asked Daring.

"Don't worry, I got it." Apple assured. Chase was waiting in a sitting room, when he saw the butler leading the two Charming men to him. "Hey, Chase." greeted Dexter. "Hello." said Daring. "Hi, Dexter, Daring. I was hoping to speak to you." said Chase.

"Well what is it?" asked Daring. "Well, I've been dating your sister for a long time now, and being with her is just great." said Chase. "Yeah, Darling's a great lady." said Dexter. "And I've just been thinking, with your permission, I'd like to give her this." said Chase, showing the two the ring.

The two brothers were shocked when they saw the engagement ring. "You want to marry our little sister?" asked Dexter. "Yes." Chase answered simply. "Whoa, whoa let's talk about this for a moment. How long have you guys been dating?" asked Daring.

"Three years." said Chase. "Oh, well, give us a moment." said Dexter. The two left the room to discuss the matter. After about ten minutes, they came back into the room. "Well Chase, we talked it over, and you're a nice guy." said Dexter.

"And you've shown you care about Darling." said Daring. "Does that mean?" asked Chase. "Yes, you have our approval to marry our sister." said Dexter. "Thank you, guys." said Chase. "So do you know when you're gonna pop the question?" asked Daring.

"On True Hearts Day." answered Chase boldly.

 **That's chapter 2, plz review**


	3. Eyes in the Sky

**Chapter 3: Eyes in the Sky  
**

While everyone in Ever After was enjoying themselves, way up in the clouds was someone who wasn't happy about True Hearts Day coming. This person was an evil cherub named, Laverne. She had light skin, green and purple hair, purple eyes, and she wore a green top, a long purple skirt with a slit in it, and green heels.

She hated True Hearts Day because she hated to see women happy with their husbands and boyfriends. Laverne always wanted companionship, but because her evil, sociopathic ways no guy ever wanted to be with her.

Their rejections just fueled her rage, and she told herself she'd find a man no matter what. Up in her castle, she looked down at Ever After on her balcony using a telescope. "Humph, look at those fools spending precious money on flowers, cards, and five-star restaurant reservations on their less than perfect girlfriends and wives. When I'm done with my plan those men will be knocking down my door just to get to me." she said to herself.

She walked back inside, and went to her garden room. Inside little black, green, and dark purple pixies were flying around watering, pruning, and taking care of green roses. "How those flowers coming?" she asked.

"They're finally ready, Miss Laverne." said one of the pixies. "Good, this True Hearts Day things will be going my way." said Laverne. For the past couple of years, she and her little pixie servants had been working on a way for her to get a man and keep one.

She called some pixies, and ordered them to go down to Ever After, and find men who could be good suitors for her. She put mini video cameras on their heads, so she'd be able to observe the men herself.

"Remember stay out of sight." she reminded, and she sent them away. The pixies flew into Ever After, and split up to find suitors for their mistress, and as they flew through the air, Laverne watched from castle on TV screens.

One of the pixies saw Daring, and followed behind him. At his castle he greeted Apple. "Hello, my queen." he said kissing Apple's hand, and she giggled. "Hello, my king." she said.

"Hmm, very charming." said Laverne. Another pixie spotted Dexter cooking at his house, and when Raven came home, he flew through the door before she could close it. "Hey, Dexter." she said. "Hi honey, how was work?" asked Dexter.

"Busy." said Raven, as she sat down at the kitchen table exhausted. "Well I hoped you worked up an appetite, because dinner will be ready soon." said Dexter. "Thanks, sweetie." said Raven. "Considerate, that's a good quality." said Laverne.

Alistair just closed up his bookstore, and went home with a pixie followed him. When he got home, he found Bunny washing dishes while listening to music on the radio. He quietly tiptoed up from behind her, grabbed her shoulders, and said, "Surprise."

Bunny shrieked and jumped, and turned around. "(Laughs), hi Alistair." said Bunny. "Hey, Bunny." said Alistair hugging her. "Playful, that's a good one." said Laverne, as she watched the two hug on one of her TV screens.

Another pixie had followed Hunter back to his house. "Hey, Ashlynn I'm home." he said, as he walked through the door. "Hi, Hunter." said Ashlynn. Hunter saw his wife down on her knees looking through a small hole in the wall.

"What are you doing?" he asked. "I saw a mouse scurry through the wall, but know he won't come out." Ashlynn explained. "Let me see if I can get him out." said Hunter, he got down beside her, and put his finger into the hole.

"Hey, come on out little guy. We're not gonna hurt you." he said gently. The mouse then climbed onto his finger, and Hunter let him go. "Gentle, good quality for a man." said Laverne. A pixie had been following Sparrow, and observed how he acted with Poppy.

"Hey, babe want to hear the new song I came up with?" he asked. "Sure." said Poppy. Sparrow took out his guitar, and strummed musical notes while singing, it was rock n roll music but it was mild instead of wild.

When he finished, Poppy clapped. "Great song, honey." said Poppy. "A man who sings serenades, I like that." Laverne said. Hopper was had just finished paying bills, when he decided to go see what Ginger was up to.

A pixie who was watching out a window flew to the kitchen window where he saw Ginger cooking. "Hey, Ging, how's dinner coming?" asked Hopper. "It's almost done. Just got to set the table real quick." said Ginger.

"Allow me." said Hopper, as he went to the cabinets, and took out some plates. "Thanks, Hopper." said Ginger. "Considerate and helpful that's a double bonus." replied Laverne. A pixie was watching Humphrey fix a clogged drain in his sink.

"How's it look, Humphrey?" asked Blondie. "I've almost got it, and there." said Humphrey, and he got out from under the sink. "Give it a try." he said. Blondie turned on the sink, and all the water went down the drain.

"This works just right. Great job." complimented Blondie. "Handy, I definitely want that." said Laverne as she observed. The last pixie found Chase and Darling picking apples in the Enchanted Forest. "I just can't seem to reach these last few ones." said Darling.

"Here let me help." said Chase. He grabbed her by the waist, and hoisted her up on his shoulders. "(Giggles), thanks." said Darling, and she got the apples. "Strong, definitely something I want." Laverne said.

* * *

Once she'd seen enough, she called her pixies back. That night she looked at the eight men on her TV screens. "Hmm, each one has a quality I want. But who to pick." Laverne said to herself. Suddenly she had an idea.

"Why choose one, when I could have all of them?" She went to her garden and picked eight green roses, and gathered her pixies. They all hopped in Laverne's high tech helicopter, and flew down to Ever After.

After tonight she'd have all the men in Ever After to herself.

 **That's chapter 3, plz review**


	4. Gone

**Chapter 4: Gone  
**

That night, Laverne and her pixies landed in Ever After. She gave her eight pixies a green rose, and sent them off to the houses of the men she spied on. Each of the pixies flew to the homes of the men, and quietly snuck in.

All the men were fast asleep in bed, and the pixies blew the pollen of the green rose into their faces. After the pollen was in their faces, the men woke up, and their eyes turned a sickly looking green color.

They got out of bed, left their houses, and went to Laverne's helicopter. She looked up, and saw her pixies leading the men to her. She stood up and smiled evilly. "Hello, boys." she said to them. "Hello, my true love." said they all said.

"Come, we have to get home now." said Laverne. They got into her helicopter, and flew up to the sky.

* * *

The next morning, the wives and girlfriend were a bit surprised when their husband and boyfriend weren't in bed beside them. When they weren't in the house or hotel, they figured they just went to work early.

"My dad wasn't home when we woke up, it's so weird." said Jake, while all the kids were at school. "That's weird, my dad wasn't in my house either." said Spice. "My dad's gone too." said Maria. Then Rain walked into the room.

"Hey Rain, have you seen your dad this morning?" asked Owen. "No, I figured he and Uncle Daring went on an outing." Rain answered. "My dad never said anything about an outing, but maybe that's what they did." said Maria.

Suddenly, a ball of pink light flew into the room, and Mrs. Godmother appeared. "Good morning, children." she said. "Good morning, Mrs. Godmother." said the kids. As school went on, the thought of their fathers went to the back of their heads.

That afternoon, Apple, Raven, Bunny, Ginger, Blondie, Ashlynn, Poppy, and Darling were starting to worry. They weren't answering their cell phones, and they weren't at work. On her break, Ginger went by Hopper's pet store but he wasn't there.

Bunny walked by Alistair's bookstore, but he wasn't there either. Blondie called Humphrey's office, but his boss said he never showed up. Ashlynn went by the vet clinic, but Hunter wasn't there either.

Poppy went by the community center, but didn't find Sparrow. Apple met Raven at the hospital and asked if she'd seen Daring. When Raven said she didn't she asked if she's seen Dexter, but Apple didn't know either.

And Darling looked all over Ever After, but didn't find Chase. Worried, the ladies went to the police station. Kitty was at her desk typing up a report, when her boss, the police chief came to her.

"Cheshire, you got a bunch of ladies here to see you." he said. "What?" asked Kitty confused, then she saw her friends coming towards her. "Apple, Ginger, what's going on?" she asked a bit overwhelmed.

"It's Humphrey he's gone." said Blondie. "So is Chase." added Darling. "And Hunter too." said Ashlynn. "Please, calm down." said Kitty. The women took a couple of deep breathes, and told Kitty that their husbands and boyfriend had disappeared.

"Now you know they're not official missing until 48 hours." said Kitty. "But Kitty, you know them. They're not where they usually are, and they're not answering their cell phones." said Poppy. Kitty took a deep breath, and finally spoke.

"All right, Officer Cheshire is on the case." said Kitty. The moms went to the school, picked up their kids, and took them all out. "What's going on, Mom?" asked Maria. "Is something bad happening?" asked Rain.

"Kids, all your fathers have disappeared." said Apple. All the kids were shocked, their dads had just vanished. "But where'd they go?" asked Winter. "And why?" asked Jake. "We don't know where or why, but Officer Cheshire has taken the case." explained Ashlynn.

"Will she find them?" asked Griffin. "I'm sure she will." said Poppy.

* * *

News of the missing men spread quickly among Ever After, Rosabella excused the kids' whose fathers were missing from school, and friends of the missing victims made sure they had their support.

Kitty was put in charge of the case, she had CSIs search for any clues about where they could've gone or why. The mothers and Darling who suffered greatly. Apple felt like a part of her was missing without Daring by her side in the throne room.

Raven missed Dexter, without him around the household wasn't the same. Bunny wasn't her usual cheerful self with Alistair. Ashlynn was heartbroken without her huntsman with her. Poppy had a hard time smiling without Sparrow, luckily Holly was there to help her with her kids.

Ginger was so upset about Hopper being missing, she didn't even feel like baking. Without Humphrey around Blondie's life wasn't just right. And Darling just sat in her hotel room. She could've been out seizing the day, but what good was that when she didn't have Chase to share it with.

The situation really upset the kids too, they didn't know where their fathers were or if they were even okay, and they missed them. Maria missed her father, and how he always took care of her and her mother.

Rain missed how her dad would talk and do things with her. Winter missed how her father would read her a bedtime story before she went to sleep, or tell her new riddles. Jake missed how he and his dad would go on nature walks, and teach him about animals.

Griffin and Fern missed playing around with their father, and how he'd play music for them, even baby Zack cried more often. Spice missed having her dad around, he was always there to cheer her up when she was sad, but when she needed him most he wasn't there.

And Owen felt like his whole world had been turned upside down, without his dad there to talk to him, spend time with him, or just being there nothing felt right.

 **That's chapter 4, plz review**


	5. Clues

**Chapter 5: Clues  
**

Three days later, CSIs were going over clues they had found at the crime scenes. "What've you found so far?" asked Kitty, as she walked into the crime lab. "At each house and the hotel room we found a strange substance on the pillows and floor." said CSI Bishop.

"Any idea what it is?" Kitty asked. "We're running it through trace now." Then CSI Hill poked her head in the room. "We know what the stuff is." she said. The two followed her, and learned that the substance was flower pollen.

"Flower pollen?" asked Kitty. "Strange, we didn't see any flowers in any of the rooms." CSI Bishop. "Well keep working, I got to go pick up Kit from school." said Kitty, and she left.

* * *

Up in Laverne's castle, she was enjoying herself now that she had eight sweethearts by her side. She was keeping them busy by having them wait on her hand and foot. At the moment she was in her bedroom, and Daring was giving her a foot massage.

"Ah, you really know how to treat aching feet, Daring." she said. "Anything for you my love." said Daring. "Now I want a snack, Dexter." called Laverne. Dexter quickly came coming. "Yes, Laverne my sweet?" he asked.

"Go get me something to eat." she ordered. "Yes, my dear." said Dexter, going downstairs. "All right, Daring that's enough, go away." "Yes, Laverne." said Daring, and he left the room. A while later, Dexter came in with a bowl full of grapes.

"Thank you, Dexter. Feed them to me." said Laverne. So Dexter popped the grapes into her mouth one by one. "Ah it's great when you have someone to take care of you." Laverne said to herself.

* * *

Back in Ever After, the kids were at Nina's Cafe. "Here you are, kids, ice cream cups on the house." said Nina, as she brought up the ice cream cups on trays. "Thanks, Mom." said Ava. "This is a disaster." said Maria, as she stirred her ice cream around.

"I know, three days and nothing." said Deven. "Has your mom found anything yet, Kit?" asked Rose. "Nothing groundbreaking yet." Kit answered. "But cheer up guys, Officer Cheshire won't stop until your dads have been found." said Maisie.

* * *

That evening, Cupid was in a bad mood. Sure she had no husband or boyfriend that was missing, but how could she be happy when almost all her friends had their true loves missing? "Mom, are you okay?" asked Gabriel, coming into the room.

"Oh, Gabriel." said Cupid surprised. "I'm just thinking about the situation. It won't be a happy True Hearts Day if no one's with their true love." This was serious, even the people who didn't have a loved one missing were sad.

At Kit's house, he and Kitty were eating dinner. "Has there been anymore luck, Mama?" asked Kit. "Afraid not, sweetie. All the CSIs found so far is flower pollen." said Kitty. "Flower pollen, what does that have to do with anything?" asked Kit.

"It may not, but every clue helps." answered Kitty.

* * *

The next day after looking at more clues, CSIs discovered a green flower petal, and police officers who did interviews says that people on that night, heard a strange sound, like a helicopter or plane.

When Kitty learned about the green flower petal, she and CSIs Bishop and Hill went to go talk to Briar, being a florist she'd know about flowers. "Hmm, let me see." said Briar, as she flipped through one of her flower books.

"Here's something, the only green flowers are a type of mood rose, but you may want to talk to Cupid about that certain flower." said Briar. "Thanks, Briar." said Kitty, and the three went to see Cupid.

At Cupid's office, they met with her, just as she was having a coffee break. "So Cupid, what can you tell us about green mood roses?" asked Kitty. The second Cupid heard that, she spit out her coffee.

"What did you say?" she asked. "A green flower petal was found at one of the crime scenes, and Briar Beauty told us that the only green flowers are a kind of mood rose." explained CSI Willow, showing Cupid the flower petal in an evidence bag.

"No, it can't be." said Cupid, as she took the bag and started pacing around the room. "Cupid, what's going on?" asked Kitty. "I do know what these flowers are." said Cupid. "Care to explain?" asked CSI Hill.

"These green mood roses have a terrible effect on people. They can make a person forget their real true love and fall in love with someone else. My dad was worried about what would happen if they fell into the wrong hands, so he banned them from being grown, and ordered all remaining flowers to be destroyed. But all that happened ten years ago." Cupid explained.

Now this was a ground breaking clue, since mood roses could only be grown by cherubs, they were looking for a cherub. "Kitty, do you think you'd be able to help us with this case?" asked Kitty.

"If it means stopping this person, and giving our friends back their true loves, definitely count me in." said Cupid.

 **That's chapter 5, plz review**


	6. Taking Matters Into One's Hands

**Chapter 6: Taking Matters Into One's Hands  
**

With Cupid helping the police, the mood was a little lighter, since people realized they were finally getting somewhere. "Is there any news, Mama?" asked Kit one morning, as Kitty poured her son a bowl of cereal for breakfast.

"Well we've found some good clues and leads, but we still need some more clues." Kitty answered. "I wish there was something I can do." said Kit. "You can help by being there for your friends." Kitty answered.

Later that day, the kids all met each other at the playground. "Hey, where's Jake and Nick?" asked Maria. "Guess they're running late." said Gabriel "I hope they haven't gone missing too." said Rain.

Suddenly Jake and Nick came up to them. "Sorry, we're late guys." said Nick. "Yeah, we had to finish our chores." said Jake. "Hey, Jake what's that on your shoe?" asked Maisie. Jake looked down, and saw that on his right shoe was a sparkly purple dust.

"I don't know, I must've stepped in it when we were leaving." said Jake. "You know, maybe it's a clue to where your dads went." said Kit. "But how it's just dust?" asked Spice. "My mom always says even though something may seem insignificant it can mean a lot." Kit explained.

The kids get to the library, and looked on the computer about sparkly purple dust. "According to this website, the stuff on Jake's shoe is pixie dust." said Griffin. "Strange, I haven't seen many pixies around here." said Jacqueline.

"It could be a clue." Owen pointed out. "Come on guys, let's go tell my mom." said Kit. The kids hurried out of the library, and to the police station. Kit told the secretary that he and his friends needed to talk to his mom immediately.

A couple minutes later, Kitty appeared. "Kit, kids, what are you all doing here?" asked Kitty. "We may have found a clue, show her Jake." said Fern. Jake showed Kitty his shoe with the pixie dust on it.

"Hmm, do you know where you picked this up, Jake?" asked Kitty. "Most likely when I left my house." Jake explained. "Well, I'll take this down to the crime lab." said Kitty. "But Officer Cheshire, I can't walk around with one shoe." said Jake.

"How about you kids come with me to the crime lab, that way you'll be able to see what happens to evidence and you'll get your shoe back quicker." said Kitty. "Really?" asked Jazz. "Yes, but in the crime lab you can't touch anything, understand?"

"Yes, Officer Cheshire." said the kids. "Good, come on." said Kitty. The kids followed Kitty to the crime lab, and there they saw many people in lab coats using microscopes, looking at pictures, and using what looked like chemistry sets.

"Hill, we got some more evidence here." said Kitty, handing her the shoe. "One analysis coming right up, Officer Cheshire." said CSI Hill. She swabbed the shoe with a cue-tip, and gave the shoe back to Officer Cheshire, and she gave it back to Jake.

"When do you think you'll have the results?" asked Deven. "Depends, but it shouldn't be too long." Kitty answered. "Well we'll just be going now." said Winter. The kids left the crime lab, and went back to the park.

"Well at least we were able to help in some way." said William. "Yeah, but still who knows how long it'll take to find another clue." said Luna. "You know what seems weird?" asked Ash. "What?" asked Rose.

"Our Grandpa Gipetto is still here." Ash answered. "Hey, that's true. Mom took us to Fairy Tale Endings Retirement Home to visit him, and he and all the other grandpas were there." said Sequoia.

"That's another real good clue." said Fred. "Hey, guys I have an idea." said Kit. "What is it, Kit?" asked Coral. "Why don't we see if we can find any clues, and then tell my mom." Kit explained. "You mean we try and solve the mystery ourselves?" asked Maria.

"I'd call it giving my mom a hand." said Kit. The kids looked at each other, and agreed. They were taking this case, and find out what happened to their dads.

 **That's chapter 6, plz review**


	7. Following Leads

**Chapter 7: Following Leads**

The next day, the kids met up at the park, while Cupid went to the police station to work with Kitty. "So Cupid, do you know anyone who'd want to do this?" asked Kitty. "Hard to say, all the cherubs I knew followed the rules of love." said Cupid.

"But there must be someone." said Kitty. "Wait, I do remember this one cherub. She was always getting into trouble with my dad." said Cupid. "Who was she?" "I don't know, that was so long ago. But I bet my dad will know." said Cupid.

"Then I guess we're going to the Land of Cherubs." said Kitty. The two got some magic beanstalk beans from Jillian, and grew a beanstalk that took them into the clouds, and they were soon in the Land of Cherubs.

There many cherubs were flying around, practicing their arrow shooting, and growing mood roses. "It sure feels good to be home." said Cupid. "So where's your dad?" asked Kitty. "Follow me." said Cupid.

She took Kitty to a large office-like building. "What is this place?" asked Kitty. "Love Inc, my dad's the CEO." Cupid explained. Love Inc was a company that had everything to do with love. There they grew mood roses, did research on different symptoms of love, and how to spread it more.

They went inside through the lobby, and the receptionist looked up at them. "Excuse me, do you two have an appointment?" she asked. "Ever After P.D." said Kitty showing the woman her badge. "And you know me." said Cupid.

"Oh, Miss Cupid, and Officer. So sorry, go right up." said the receptionist. The two got in the elevator and up. They got to the top floor, and walked through a room with many cherubs working on computers.

"There's his office." said Cupid, looking at a door. They knocked on the door, and a voice on the other side said, "Come in." Cupid opened the door, and saw an older cherub with gray hair, wings, wearing a black suit behind the desk.

"Dad." said Cupid. Eros looked up, and smiled. "Cupid, my little girl." said Eros, the two hugged and then broke apart. "Dad, this is Officer Kitty Cheshire." Cupid introduced. "Well, then if you brought a police officer here I guess you're not here for a pleasure visit." said Eros.

"Unfortunately not sir. You see all the husbands and a boyfriend of women in Ever After have disappeared." said Kitty. "Yes, I saw it on the news, it's awful." said Eros.

"One of the clues we found was the petal of a green mood rose. Cupid told me what they could do, so it's a good chance that the men are under this spell we're looking for a cherub who'd want to do this." Kitty explained. "I couldn't remember anyone, but we were hoping you would." said Cupid.

"Hmm, there was one woman I knew about a decade ago. Her name was Laverne." said Eros. "Laverne?" asked Kitty. "She was obsessed with finding true love for herself. So much that she used her love arrows to get men to fall in love with her instead of their actual true love. That's why I banished her." said Eros.

"Do you know what happened to her?" asked Cupid. "I'm sorry I don't." said Eros. "Do you happen to know how to stop the effects of the green mood roses?" asked Kitty. "I have just the thing, follow me." said Eros.

He led the girls down to a lab, where cherubs were crushing the petals of mood roses, and turning them into liquids, and testing them. "When it was first discovered what green mood roses could do we went right to work on an antidote." said Eros.

He had one of the workers open a refrigerator, and he handed him a jar of blue liquid. "Here this is the antidote, when you find the men, give this to them via injection." said Eros. "Thanks, Dad." said Cupid.

"Thank you for you time, Mr. Cupid." said Kitty. And the two left.

* * *

Back with the kids they met at the playground. "So have you guys found out anything else?" asked Kit. "I remember seeing something the night my dad disappeared." said Spice. "What was it?" asked William.

"It was really late, and I had gotten up to go to the bathroom, and as I was walking back to my room I heard what sounded like a helicopter." Spice explained. "A helicopter?" asked Fred. "I thought I was just dreaming." said Spice.

"Well, looks like there's only one place to go then." said Kit. He and all his classmates then looked up at the sky, their next destination.

 **That's chapter 7, plz review**


	8. Finding the Culprit

**Chapter 8: Finding the culprit  
**

After telling their parents that they were going out for a while, Jacqueline got some magic beans from her mom, and the kids went out to the park. "Did you get the beans?" William. "Yep, but after I plant them and they become a beanstalk it'll only last for two hours." said Jacqueline.

"What do you mean it'll only last for two hours?" asked Luna. "People got tired of cutting down beanstalks, so my grandpa made these special beanstalk beans that crumble and whither away on their own." Jacqueline explained.

"Got it, do you thing." said Kit. "Just put them in the ground." said Jacqueline, planting the beans. "And add water." said Deven, watering the spot. "Now we wait." said Fern. After a couple of minutes, the ground rumbled, and out of the spot, a large green beanstalk grew high up into the sky.

"Great, now let's go." said Kit. The kids climbed onto it, and started climbing it. After a long time of climbing, they finally reached the top. "Now guys, remember we can only be here for two hours

"Well we're up here, so now what?" asked Jazz. "Hmm, we should look for a helicopter. Since Spice said she heard one." said Kit. "Good idea, should be easy to find a big helicopter." said Maria. The kids made their way above the clouds looking for more clues.

* * *

Back at the police station, Kitty was looking for credit card charges, property records, or anything that could give her an idea about where Laverne was. "Anything yet, Kitty?" asked Cupid. "Nothing, I can't find anything." said Kitty.

"But there must be something." said Cupid. "All we have is a green mood rose petal, and flower pollen." said Kitty. "Hmm, you know I just remembered something." said Cupid. "What?" The night the men disappeared, I had woken up in the middle of the night, and I looked out my window and I thought I saw a helicopter." said Cupid.

"Helicopter?" asked Kitty, confused. "I think that's what it was, I thought I was just seeing things, it was late." said Cupid. "Let me see something." said Kitty, as she went back to her computer.

She searched for purchases of helicopters, luckily it was a short list. "Ah ha." she said. "What is it?" asked Cupid. "There's a helicopter owned by a L. Lovelace." said Kitty. "That's got to be Laverne." said Cupid.

Kitty looked up Laverne Lovelace, and found her address. "We just need a warrant and we'll be on our way to her house." said Kitty.

* * *

With the kids, they kept searching, until they found a large mansion and a helicopter. "Look there it is." said Ava, pointing. "All right guys, let's be careful and stay out of sight." advised Kit. Very quietly the kids tip-toed up to the mansion and looked in the windows.

They saw their fathers, waiting on Laverne hand and foot. She was using Chase as an ottoman, Sparrow was playing a song for her, Daring rubbed her shoulders, Dexter was cleaning the room, Alistair was holding a plate of cookies, which Laverne ate, Hunter was fanning her, Hopper was massaging her feet, and Humphrey told her how beautiful she was and how she was his one true love.

"Looks like we found the culprit." whispered Maisie. Jacqueline looked at her watch, and saw that the two hours were almost over. "Guys, we need to get back to the beanstalk." she said. "But what do we do about this woman?" asked Ash.

"Don't worry guys, something tells me my mom will be coming soon. Let's go." said Kit. The kids hurried back to the beanstalk, and managed to get back down it before it crumbled.

* * *

Sure enough a while later, Kitty, Cupid, and her fellow officers flew up to the clouds in their helicopters. They landed in Laverne's front yard. "What the?" asked Laverne, confused when she heard the sound of the helicopters.

"Stop, boys." she said. The men stopped, and she got up, and went to investigate. The second she turned the knob to her front door, Kitty burst in, causing Laverne to fall to the floor. "EAPD!" she shouted.

"What the spell is going on here?" asked Laverne angrily, as the other officers stormed in. "Cheshire we found them." called one of the officers. Kitty pulled Laverne up, and cuffed her. "Laverne Lovelace, you're under arrest for kidnapping and wrongful use of magic." said Kitty.

"You have no right to do this, I didn't do anything." Laverne protested as Kitty pushed her out to the helicopters. Cupid stood in front of one of them, with her arms folded. "All I wanted was true love, is that such a bad thing?" asked Laverne.

"Hey!" said Cupid, walking up to Laverne. "One of the rules about being a good cherub, never interfere with the true love of another." she said. "Ah, what do you know?" asked Laverne, rudely, as Kitty put her in the helicopters.

The other officers came out with the men, they were asking where Laverne was. After everyone was in the helicopters they flew back to Ever After.

* * *

The men were transferred to a hospital, and Kitty called the women. Kitty and Cupid waited for them at the hospital, and soon the women came running in. "You found them?" asked Apple. "Are they okay?" asked Raven.

"Where are they?" asked Bunny. "Can we see them?" asked Ashlynn. "Please, one question at a time. First we did find them, second they're all right, and third you can't see them just yet." said Kitty. "But why?" asked Poppy.

"They're under the influence of green mood roses. They make a person forget their real true love and fall in love with someone else." explained Cupid. "You mean they don't know who we are?" asked Ginger, on the verge of tears.

"Yes, but don't worry, we have the cure." said Kitty. "Yep, I gave it the doctors and you'll be with them soon." said Cupid. The girls cheered, and thanked Kitty and Cupid. The kids were back at the playground, when some of their mothers came.

"Mom?" asked Owen. "Kids, your fathers have been found." said Blondie. The kids cheered, they case had been solved.

 **That's chapter 8, plz review**


	9. A Happy True Hearts Day

**Chapter 9: A Happy True Hearts Day  
**

Laverne was thrown in prison, her green mood roses had been confiscated, and her pixies were also captured. The doctors gave the men the antidote, which had a drowsiness side effect, so after being given the injection, they fell asleep.

The next day, they woke up in hospital rooms. Chase was the first one to wake up. He was a little confused, why was he in a hospital. He turned his head, and saw Darling sitting in a chair by the bed reading a magazine.

"Darling?" he asked quietly. Darling looked up, and quickly set aside her magazine "Chase." she said, happily, as she got up, and threw her arms around him. He hugged her back. The next one to wake up was Humphrey.

Blondie was sitting by his bed using her mirror-pad, when she saw him wake up. "Humphrey." she squealed. "Blondie?" asked Humphrey confused. "You're back." said Blondie, and she hugged him tightly.

Though he was still confused, he hugged her back. Hopper had woken up, and looked around there was no one in his room. "What's going on?" he asked. Suddenly the door opened, and Ginger walked in holding a cup of chocolate pudding, but when she saw that Hopper was awake she almost dropped it.

"Ging?" he asked. "Hopper, I'm so glad to see you." said Ginger, hugging him. "I'm glad to see you too?" he said confused hugging her back. Next to wake up was Sparrow. Poppy was right beside him.

"Hey, babe." said Sparrow quietly. "Sparrow, you're back." said Poppy, giving him a kiss on the cheek. Hunter woke up next, Ashlynn was overjoyed to have her beloved husband back. Alistair woke up with Bunny by his side.

And the two hugged and shared a kiss. Dexter woke up to blurry vision, after he put on his glasses, he saw that he was in the hospital, and Raven was standing by the bed he was in. Raven wasted no time in embracing him.

Lastly Daring felt a kiss on his lips, and when he woke up he saw that Apple was standing over him.

* * *

After being told by their wives/girlfriend that they were kidnapped and cursed by Laverne into falling in love with her, they were relieved that they were back with their real true loves. Now they wanted to see their kids.

"Don't worry, I called Holly and she's going to pick them up from school." said Poppy. At school the kids were in class when Rosabella came over the intercom. "Mrs. Godmother?" she asked. "Yes?" asked Mrs. Godmother, pressing the intercom button.

"Could you please send Maria Charming, Rain Charming, Jake Huntsman, Winter Wonderland, Griffin and Fern Hood, Spice Croakington, and Owen Dumpty up to the office for checkout?" asked Rosabella.

"They'll be right up." said Mrs. Godmother. The kids that were called put on their backpacks, and left the room, and went to the office. There was Holly holding baby Zack. "Hi kids." she greeted.

"What's going on, Aunt Holly?" asked Griffin. "There are some people at the hospital who want to see you all." Holly explained. The kids immediately knew she meant their dads. They all piled into Holly's car, and she drove them to the hospital.

Once they were there, each of the kids were dropped off at their dad's room. "Daddy." said Maria, when she saw her father. "There's my princess." said Daring. She ran up to him, and they hugged each other.

Rain peeked into her father's room, and saw her parents talking, then Dexter looked up and saw her. "Hey, Rain come on in." he said. Rain quickly hurried in, and climbed onto the bed. "I missed you." said Rain, hugging him.

"I did too." said Dexter, hugging her back. Winter found her dad's room, and was thrilled to have her father back. She showered him with hugs and kisses, and Alistair happily returned them. Jake was very happy to see his dad again.

"Dad." he said, hugging him. "My boy." said Hunter returning the hug. Sparrow was bombarded by his three kids. "Dad." said Griffin. "Daddy." said Fern. Zack just babbled. "There are my kids." said Sparrow, bringing them all into a hug.

Spice was happily greeted by her dad who she was glad to have back again. And Owen was glad to have his father back, and Humphrey was glad to see his son again.

* * *

When True Hearts Day finally arrived everything was back to normal. The dads decided to spend the day with their kids, and have a great evening with their wives at the True Hearts Day party Cupid was holding.

Daring took Maria apple picking, and after that they went to the park. Dexter and Rain went to the zoo, and looked at all the enchanting animals. Alistair took Winter into Wonderland and spent the whole day exploring.

Hunter and Jake went on a nature walk together in the woods, looking at the flora and fauna. Sparrow took Griffin, Fern, and Zack to a small rock concert at the mall. Hopper and Spice went out to lunch, and had ice cream afterwards.

And Humphrey and Owen went to play soccer together in the park.

* * *

That night everyone got ready for the party, they left their kids in the care of a sitter, and they went to the community center wearing their suits and gowns. There they chatted, ate, and danced.

When the slow music came on, the couples slow danced. Their hearts filled with joy as they danced together, and Chase realized this was the perfect time. "Darling, could we step outside for a moment?" he asked.

"Uh, sure." said Darling, confused as to why her boyfriend wanted to leave. The two walked out of the room, and into the hallway. "So we're out, what's wrong?" asked Darling. "Nothing I just wanted to talk to you alone." Chase said.

"Okay." said Darling. "Darling, being with you is amazing. You're a great woman, a strong knight, and a really caring person. And I was hoping to take this relationship further, if you'll take it with me." said Chase, as he got down on one knee, and pulled out the little black box.

Darling's grew speechless as she saw what was happening. "Darling Charming, will you marry me?" he asked, opening the box. At first Darling didn't say anything, after a minute she finally spoke.

"Yes, yes I will." she squealed. Chase slipped the ring onto her finger, and the two embraced. They then went back to the party, and when the slow dance was over, they announced their engagement.

"Can we have everyone's attention please?" asked Chase into the microphone. Everyone in the room looked up at them. "Darling and I are proud to announce that we're officially engaged." he said, and Darling held up her hand revealing her shiny new engagement ring.

The whole room cheered, and popped open champagne to celebrate. "(Sigh), true love always wins in the end." said Cupid, as she took a sip of her champagne.

 **The End**


End file.
